Live,Love,Learn
by Ki No Hitan
Summary: Many different Pein and Sakura poems.
1. On Borrowed Time:Pein and Sakura

Born on different sides of life

We feel the same and feel all of this strife

So come to me when I'm asleep

We'll cross the lines and dance upon the streets

And now I know what they're saying as the drums begin to fade

And we made our love on wasteland and through the barricades

Oh turn around and I'll be there

There's a scar right through my heart but I'll bear it again

Oh I thought we were the human race

But we were just another borderline case

And the stars reach down and tell us there's always one escape...


	2. Now and Forever:From Sakura,To Pein

Now and Forever

Millions of songs all these years in my soul

And when we met I just knew they´re for you

Now your voice is singing them all

Your wings at mine we will never fall

On and on

We will fly now & forever

Side to side now & forever my love

Thousands of miles through the cold stormy air

There´s really nothing that I wouldn´t dare

I climb the eye of the hurricane

When the winds are whispering your name


	3. Dreaming of Escaping:Sasuke To Sakura

Hey you..

Rotting in your alcoholic shell

Banging on the walls of your intoxicated mind

Do you ever wonder why you were left alone

As your heart grew colder and finally turned to stone

Did I punish you for dreaming?

Did I break your heart and leave you crying?

Do you ever dream of escaping?

Don't you ever dream of escaping...

Pathetic oblivion

Forgotten hopes buried in your soul's lonely grave

Pathetic oblivion

Remember how you were before you locked your heart away

Did I punish you for dreaming?

Did I break your heart and leave you crying?

Do you ever dream of escaping?

Don't you ever dream of escaping...


	4. Team 7:Sakura To Team 7

The inequity of fate

The pains of love and hate

The heart-sick memories

That brought you to your knees

And the times when we were young

When life seemed so long

Day after day

You burned it all away

All the hate that feeds your needs

All the sickness you conceive

All the horror you create

Will bring you to your knees..


	5. A Dead Poem:Please read summary

**Summary:**Pein and Sakura were out on a mission and got ambushed but Konoha's and Pein were winning but then Sasuke all of a sudden came outta no where and fought for an hour or so and...pein carried Pein away quickly and near the healed him over and over until he spoke."Sakura,I want you to remember...I'll always love you.I always have."The rain started pouring down on the."When you die...I hope it rains for you like it did love will live like the rain never goes ..I don't know how but I know that Someday I'll come back and we'll live forever and ever and ever..."He kept going and she layed down with her head on his shoulder,him holding,her crying,and both of them saying 'and ever' until his grip loosened and his voice as she noticed this the members can out of the screamed as loud as she if trying to make his spirit come back down into his body."NO!!! PEIN!! PEIN,COME BACK!!!!" Hidan grabed Sakura and tryed hard to keep her away from Pein's body while the others burried him.

OoOo

This is a poem Sakura qrote to Pein's death.

"It's the season the trees die

The birds don't sing anymore

The rivers never come back

Nature dies out.

Focus tomorrow's horizon

Sorrow means no future

Cover my face

With my guilty hands

This tragic future

destinied to hurt never heal

What end can save me?

What good gives me an end?

First passion

Now is lost

A dramatic dead story

I killed all I have

My sadness - Translated into madness

I spell meaningless words

A poem for sorrow and death

Nothing is innocent

Nothing is fair

I keep wondering

How did I end up like this?"


	6. I'll Follow You Not minePein X Sakura

You and me have seen everything to see

From Bangkok to Calgary

And the soles of your shoes are all worn down

The time for sleep is now

It's nothing to cry about

Cause we'll hold each other soon

The blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

Then I'll follow you into the dark


	7. Sakura Talking to Pein

The World is Not a Pleasent Place to be

~ Nikki Giovanni

the world is not a pleasant place

to be without

someone to hold and be held by

a river would stop

its flow if only

a stream were there

to receive it

an ocean would never laugh

if clouds weren't there

to kiss her tears

the world is not

a pleasant place to be without

someone


	8. Speaker:Sakura Boy:Pein

The Rider

Naomi Shihab Nye

A boy told me

if he roller-skated fast enough

his loneliness couldn't catch up to him,

the best reason I ever heard

for trying to be a champion.

What I wonder tonight

pedaling hard down King William Street

is if it translates to bicycles.

A victory! To leave your loneliness

panting behind you on some street corner

while you float free into a cloud of sudden azaleas,

pink petals that have never felt loneliness,

no matter how slowly they fell.


	9. To Sakura From Pein

April Rain Song

Let the rain kiss you

Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops

Let the rain sing you a lullaby

The rain makes still pools on the sidewalk

The rain makes running pools in the gutter

The rain plays a little sleep song on our roof at night

And I love the rain.

Langston Hughes


	10. Ember:Pein X Sakura

Ember

Sakura:

O my fire,

Green-eyed fire.

Stranded deep inside my soul,

Like a nuclear missile,

Fired from the distant shore.

On the amber floor I'm standing

In a ring of Chrono-storm.

I'm my own trial making,

For the sake of fire over all.

In a light-stream I am walking,

Never ending, ever bright.

In a black storm I am standing,

Shadows tearing me apart

I shall never stop this trial,

And perhaps I'm in denial,

Nothing matters anymore!

With exception of fire,

Fire deep inside my soul.

Ever burning, ever hungry.

Ever asking… more, more more!

Pein:

O my princess,

Green-eyed princess,

Take away me from it all.

From the gray-ness of the city,

From the winters, from the cold.

From depression and regression

From darkness of the night

From the emptiness inside me,

You make everything just right.

O my ever dancing fire,

My insatiable desire,

For you I wake up every morning,

And for you I go on mourning,

For you I fall asleep at night.

Because I know you'll keep me bright.

You are my interpretation,

My divine inspiration.

And for you I will rebel,

As you hold keys to my cell.

You're my angel

You're my call

Both:

To awaken from the darkness,

In the ring of Chrono-storm

I shall thus encase this fire

In my very heart and soul


End file.
